Soulmates
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: Clint can't let go. WARNING: Endgame spoilers. Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

He sat alone on the ninth floor of the tower, gazing distractedly out the window, his eyes red-rimmed and teary. A blip from the high-tech console beside him sounded and he snapped his head back around, his heart palpitating in his throat.

"Clint," a delicate voice said behind him and he jumped, eyes wide and breathing heavy, his thoughts wondering for a moment how it was even possible that the familiar presence would have the ability to sneak up on him.

"Laura," he murmured.

"Sorry," she apologized, reaching to place a steady hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to startle you. Rhodey let me in." She nodded to the console, eyebrows raised questioningly.

He shook his head in defeat. "It was nothing."

She regarded him with a pitying expression. "You haven't been home in days."

He blinked back tears that threatened to spill, wiped a hand across his nose. "I will never stop searching for a way."

Laura sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "I know that. It's always been about her. Always."

He covered his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut painfully.

"You'll never be able to let go of her," she continued softly, tightening her grip on his arm. "And you shouldn't have to."

He shook his head.

She frowned, placing a steady hand under his chin and urging him to look at her. "I think you should stay here for awhile," she said quietly, the words struggling to come out.

His hands moved over his face, blocking out the view of her walking away from him, although he could hear the footsteps clearly. He froze when he heard them stop, felt rather than saw her turn around sadly.

"I hope you find her," she whispered tearfully before rushing the rest of the way to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 1

A Year Later…

Clint impatiently drummed his callused fingers against the console in Stark's former laboratory on the ninth floor of the New York tower as he heard the ding from the elevator as it moved up each floor.

It seemed to take an eternity since he'd buzzed them up from the ground floor, but then Bruce and Thor were rushing through.

"What's so urgent?" Thor wondered. "You sounded desperate on the phone."

"Gentlemen," Clint greeted them each with fond handshakes. "It's been awhile. But I think we've found something."

Banner groaned. "Not this again."

"What?" Thor asked.

"Man, why can't you just let her rest?" Bruce nearly shouted.

Clint grinned when the elevator dinged eight more times and four more people stepped off. He rushed to greet his new guests, doubled back a few steps as a flash of red leather and long hair invaded his personal space. "Hi Wanda," he said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"We did it. It's here," she breathed excitedly.

Rhodey cleared his throat as he regarded the other men in the room.

Clint clapped his hands once and beckoned the newcomers to step into the lab. "Sam. Rhodey. Stephen. Wanda. You all remember Thor and Dr. Banner?"

Sam shook hands enthusiastically. "It's a real pleasure to see you both again," he said humbly.

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Thor asked.

"We've found a way to get Natasha back," Clint said, his voice slightly shaky. "I've called you all in for one last mission. Return to the past. Go to Vormir. Bring the Black Widow home."

Wanda and Stephen Strange were smiling triumphantly beside him, but the others gazed at him with pity.

"Clint, we've been through this before," Bruce said calmly. "Even if we did use the Pym particles to travel back, we can't bring her home. It just can't be undone."

Clint shook his head. "Until now."

"We used Stark's research database and our own knowledge of reality, combined with some mystical powers, to start something," Wanda explained.

"We've made the impossible, possible," Strange added.

Rhodey nodded in agreement. "I know how crazy this all sounds, but it's true. We've found a way, and it could work." He placed a hand on Clint's shoulder and squeezed hard. "It might work," he amended.

Dr. Strange held up the case he'd been clinging to, placing it on the table and clicking it open.

Bruce's eyes narrowed curiously.

The case opened slowly and they all crouched closer to get a glimpse at what was inside.

"You crazy bastards," Thor said with a wide smile.

"Unbelievable," Sam breathed.

"You created an Infinity Stone," Bruce murmured disbelievingly.

They looked on as the tiny gem sparkled in the fluorescent lights.

"This is the health stone," Strange whispered, holding it up so they could see. "If we could get back to the planet just as the exchange of souls takes place, we can use it to heal her injuries. It'll only work once."

"And there'd have to be something to exchange in its place so we don't change the outcome we've fought so hard for," Wanda added with wide eyed wonder.

"A soul for a soul," Clint recited. "I can sacrifice a part of myself to breathe new life into her."

"The value of a soul wouldn't be compromised and the offering would remain intact," Strange finished. "As long as we can get out of there in time."

Clint tore his gaze away from the stone to regard the rest of the room. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked hopefully.

"It's very risky," Thor warned. "And it might not work."

"But we have to try," Sam affirmed.

Clint looked to Bruce, who was covering his frown with his hand. "Banner?" He asked.

Bruce shook his head, placing his hands at his sides. "She'd want to come home," he said. "And she'd want it to be you to bring her back. I'm with you."

Clint took both of his hands in his with a hard, grateful squeeze.

"We're all with you," Rhodey added.

"Then we leave right now," Clint said, wiping away a tear.


	3. Chapter 2

His heart was pounding in his ears as they flew to the planet and he had to grip the seat in front of him to prevent his normally steady hands from shaking too much.

"Are you scared?" Sam asked.

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"You're going to be too upset if this doesn't work," Bruce commented from the co-pilot's chair.

He swallowed hard, the tears in the backs of his eyes threatening to spill with each shallow breath.

"We've only got one shot at this," Stephen warned him. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

He nodded again. "I have no choice. I have to."

"That's right," Wanda said, patting his knee comfortingly. "And if any one of us can pull it off, it's you."

He sighed, turning to look at Strange. "Tell me again how it has to go?"

"We've got to get down there at the exact time of death so you can possess the soul stone. You've got to make sure you don't come into contact with your past-past self. Take a couple of deep breaths, Barton," Stephen warned him.

Clint breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly as his teammate continued.

"Wanda will bend reality around you to prevent your other self from taking the stone just yet. The moment you take possession, you've got to place the soul stone physically on her, otherwise the reverse exchange will not complete. I will use the health stone to heal her injuries while you work, but it can only be used once. We are on a very tight time schedule here. Are you going to be okay once you see her in the current state?"

"I don't know," he murmured. "I think so." He looked Strange in the face with vulnerable eyes. "Are you sure I'm the right person for the job?"

Strange nodded solemnly. "To prove that we understand the value of a soul and successfully complete the exchange, it has to be you. Wanda and I are going to help you as much as we can with the mystical, but the rest is going to be up to you. Do you think you can control your emotions long enough?"

The aircraft landed with a jolt and Clint blinked against the tears that were already falling. "No."

Strange stood up from his seat and walked out of the spacecraft, gazing down at the long drop below. "That's what I'm counting on." With that, he leapt off, the thick air around him bending to accommodate his sudden presence.

"Good luck," Wanda said as she took off after him.

"I'll fly you down," Sam said, reaching for Clint. "Come on."

Clint closed his eyes against the whoosh of cold, gray air as the metallic wings popped open and they soared for what seemed like forever, yet in an instant his feet were on the ground.

He saw a flash of bright light and then Wanda seemed to disappear into the light and he fingered the soul stone he now felt in his pocket. With a deep, shuddering breath he crouched down to Natasha's lifeless body, his heart shattering into an infinite amount of pieces.

"No," he cried, tears falling unbidden down his face and neck.

"Barton, now!" Strange firmly reminded him.

He pulled the soul stone out of his pocket, placing it gently in the center of her chest and pulling her body close against him. He was suddenly unaware of Strange's whereabouts, the only thing that mattered was the woman in his arms.

"Nat," he sobbed as he held her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Her weight was heavy in his arms, her hair brushing against his cheek, her face cold against his neck. "Tasha," he whispered intimately into her ear. "I can't do this without you. Please, come back. Come back to me. Don't leave me. Please."

For a moment, he imagined he could feel her raspy breath on his face and he thought he would tear in two if she would just be okay and then he felt her fingers tightening on his shoulders and he dared to open his eyes and her face was wet, probably from his tears, but then she was crying too as she clung to him.

"Clint?" She asked in a small voice, her eyes slowly opening and turning wide as she gazed up at him.

"Nat!" He sobbed his relief, pulling her closer than he ever thought possible. "Oh, god."

"Is it really you?" She murmured tearfully.

He nodded frantically. "It's me," he promised. "It's me and it's you, and this is it, Tasha. I'm taking you home and I'm not letting go of you, ever again."

"I love you," she breathed. She swallowed thickly. "I should've told you that… before…."

"I love you so much," he whispered, his fingers tracing her face. "So much, you don't even know."

He couldn't help it. He kissed her then, his lips crashing against hers before he could even stop himself and then he felt her hands on the back of his head, her fingers raking through his hair as she kissed him back.

"There's infinite timelines now," she told him, her hands on his face. "We did that, at least some of it, somehow. And somewhere, there's a timeline where this is really happening."

He smiled. "The only thing that matters is this timeline. Right here, right now. You and me."

A stern cough behind him brought him back to the reality they'd just created. "It's time to go home now, darlin," he said, the statement coming out more like a promise.

"The stone worked, I think," Wanda said softly and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he remembered that they were right behind him.

"Can you stand up? " Clint asked, lifting her body effortlessly into his arms.

"I think so," she said, clinging to him as he helped her feet find solid ground.

"I'll fly you back to the ship," Sam said, walking up beside her. "May I?"

She nodded and he wrapped an arm around her waist, hoisting her up into the air as his wings took flight. She buried her face in his shoulder as they flew.

"Come along, Barton," Strange said as he took hold of Clint's wrist. "You did good, kid," he added once they were airborne.

He raced to Natasha's side once they landed on the top of the cliff, feeling as if they couldn't get away fast enough as he and Sam helped her onto the ship.

Sam moved to the pilot's chair while Bruce and Thor embraced Natasha fiercely. "It worked," Banner murmured incredulously. "You're coming home."

"Sam… Wanda… Strange…." She said as she slowly sank into her seat. She turned to Clint, watching with a slightly open mouth as he buckled her safety belt for her. "We won?"

He smiled. "We won."

She smiled back as they took off, seemingly satisfied with that answer.

After awhile, Clint noticed that she was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

She nodded.

He rushed to her side, removing his leather jacket and draping it around her shoulders. He hesitated only a second before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Better?" he whispered.

She nodded again, although he swore he felt her shiver again.

They stood in silence for a moment as they sailed through time and space.

"Where's Steve and Tony?" She asked after awhile.

Bruce frowned, turning around to meet Clint's gaze over her head.

"Tash…. there's a lot we need to catch you up on," Clint said gently. "But you're going to be okay now."

He tightened his hold on her, hoping the others would help him explain the enormity of the things that had happened while she was on the planet as they all rode home together.


	4. Chapter 3

"We should get you checked out by a doctor," Clint murmured, her hand still tucked inside his as they walked through the lobby of the tower.

"Honestly, I just want to take a shower. Wash away all the…." Her voice trailed off as she shuddered with a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was seeing something they all couldn't see.

Death, he finished for her in his mind and he shuddered too.

"I'd rather do a scan first," Strange spoke up in a quiet voice.

Natasha groaned. "I'm fine," she insisted. "You guys healed me."

Rhodey shook his head. "You still took a traumatic fall and suffered a traumatic head injury." He pointed to Strange. "This guy's a head doctor."

She looked up at Clint and nodded silently, realizing that she wasn't going to win this one.

"We can head up to Stark's lab, on the ninth floor," Bruce directed.

Clint followed Banner and Strange into the elevator, placing what he hoped was a comforting hand at the small of her back.

He smiled slightly at the look of awe on Strange's face when he instructed F.R.I.D.A.Y. to power up the x-ray scanner and the room literally came to life around him.

Natasha hopped up on the empty table, her face solemn as a flicker of sadness washed over her features.

"I know what you're thinking," Stephen said. "But the health stone that repaired your injuries and allowed us to bring you back was created in this very room. Much of our future is indebted to Stark's legacy, and I doubt he'd have it any other way."

Bruce leaned against the doorway. "Where's the health stone now?"

"Disintegrated," Strange answered without looking up from his patient. "It was designed for a single use and it has served its purpose. And it's much better that way."

Clint nodded idly as they turned away to give them some privacy.

"How are you holding up?" Bruce asked.

Clint shrugged. "Better now that it worked." He frowned. "What about you? I figured you'd be heading out by now."

Bruce shook his head. "Nah, Thor and I decided it would be best to stay here tonight. Get whatever's left of us in one place, for her sake. Besides, I wanted to chat with her before I turn in."

His eyebrows furrowed together in alarm. "You planning on trying to get back with her?"

Bruce chuckled. "As if I'd have a chance now that you're back around. And single."

Clint was quiet as he crossed his arms over his chest, his face face flushing slightly as his eyes flickered inside the room.

Bruce studied him intently. "Can I ask you a question? Friend to friend?" He asked gently after a few awkward moments of tense silence.

Clint shrugged, not taking his eyes off of her.

"This…. thing, with you and Natasha. …" He gestured awkwardly with his hand. "Why'd you marry Laura in the first place?"

He sighed, finally meeting the other man's gaze. "Laura was pregnant when I brought her in. And Natasha…. she was barely nineteen. I was just trying to do the right thing. Guess I don't really know what that is."

Bruce whistled slowly, a strange smile spreading across his features. "Love is for children," he murmured.

Clint pressed a hand to his temple, annoyed with himself for his revelation and equally annoyed that Bruce knew that phrase.

"Look, Barton," Bruce said. "We just brought someone back from the dead. And in our line of work… who's to say what's wrong or right? Sometimes you just gotta do what you do and hope for the best. Right?"

He was grateful when Natasha made her way over to them, slipping her hand back into his. He squeezed it hard, raising it to his lips, his gaze trained squarely on hers as he pressed a soft kiss to her hand before breaking contact. "I'm going to catch up with you in a second, okay? Bruce wants to talk to you."

He stepped all the way in to the lab, not at all surprised that Strange was waiting for him. "Physically, she fine," the other man said without needing to be prompted. "The stone we created has done its job and she does not appear to be in any danger."

"But?"

"But she was dead, and we brought her back. It is impossible to predict any sort of effect."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's exactly as you left it," He told her, unlocking the door to her former private quarters and nudging it open with his foot.

She was silent as she took it in, her eyes roaming over every single shape before she walked in.

He watched her silently, deciding not to say anything until she made the choice to break the silence.

"I need to take a shower," she said finally, her eyes connecting with his.

"Alright." He nodded. "Bruce and Thor are staying in their quarters tonight. And you know my room is right down the hall. We're all here if you need us. Don't hesitate."

She shook her head. "Stay. I'm not done with you yet."

He sat down slowly in a chair, his eyes never leaving hers until she turned away of her own free will, backing into the tiny bathroom.

He waited until he heard the water turn on, knowing full well that she only took three minute showers. He studied her personal space, his eyes sweeping over her desk, slightly messier than he'd remembered it, but untouched for a year.

He stopped, picking up the sole framed photo in the corner, his eyes crinkling when he realized it was a selfie the two of them had taken well after the New York mission, when everyone had gone their separate ways and it was just the two of them again.

For a moment, he was lost in his thoughts and memories, until the seventh minute when his heart began to pound and he leapt up from his seat in sudden panic, making his way to the bathroom in less than three strides.

"Natasha?" He called loudly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. He sighed in relief when he heard the water turn off.

A moment later, she reappeared in the doorway, dressed in an old standard issue S.H.I.E.L.D. tee that he was pretty sure had belonged to him at some point and a comfortable looking pair of cotton shorts. Her damp, two toned hair was pulled back in a messy braid that she was toying with.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I just… needed time to wash away all the bad stuff."

He nodded. "It's okay," he murmured back, hoping that she would believe him.

She stepped closer to him, still toying with her braid. "Do I still smell like death?" she asked in a small voice.

"No," he assured her, pulling her into his embrace. "You never did," he promised when he felt her arms go around his back.

"Actually…. you smell perfect," he murmured as he took her in. "Like you."

She managed a small smile and he raised his hand to still her fidgeting fingers at her hair.

"I guess I didn't keep up with the whole hair dye thing during those five years," she explained. "The red grew out."

He smiled. "I kind of like it," he said, combing her bangs back behind her ear. "It suits you. Reminds me of the firecracker you are."

"Clint….. why am I back?" She looked up at him with teary eyes.

His hand moved to cup her face. "I guess…. I couldn't let go after all."

"I mean… how?" she asked, her voice nearly a whisper.

"We created a stone to heal you, and we went back for you."

"I know all that," she said, waving her hand before placing it firmly back on his shoulder. "But, Clint….. you gave me a part of your soul?"

He blinked back his own tears, swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. "It was yours anyway," he said, his voice cracking as he ran a hand through her hair.

Without warning, she pulled him forward, nearly tugging him off balance as she embraced him fiercely and he could feel every part of her body pressing against his as she buried herself in his chest when he hugged her back. "You're going to be okay," he whispered into her ear.

"And you?" she whispered back.

"I have everything I need right here," he assured her. He started to pull back a little when he realized he'd almost backed her into a wall, knowing what her boundaries were and not wanting to crowd her, but she yanked him back, wanting to be surrounded by him.

"I can feel you inside me," she said shakily. "Like you're a part of me."

"Guess we really are soulmates now," he murmured, his heart slamming embarrassingly in his chest.

"I would've done the same thing," she told him, looking up at him and locking her eyes on his. "If it was reversed, and you were the one who ended up down there. I would've searched every second of every day until I found a way to bring you back."

"I know," he whispered. He searched her face with his eyes, the emotion he found there traveling to his very soul, the one he'd let her take a part of and suddenly it was all too much, her damp hair against his cheek, her breath on his neck, the firm grip of her arms around him and her hands on his back as he pressed her body into the wall with his and then he couldn't help it. He was kissing her, his mouth molding eagerly to hers.

She gasped slightly before kissing him back and she wasn't gentle, her lips and tongue pressing needily against his in a desperate attempt to get him everywhere.

He growled softly against her, lowering his mouth down her neck, kissing and sucking her with all the heat and passion he'd ever felt for her as his fingers slipped between her t-shirt and shorts.

"Clint," she nearly moaned as he kissed her. "Clint, wait…. stop," she murmured, pressing her hands against his chest to get some distance between them.

He backed away instantly, his hands held up in surrender. "I'm sorry," he said, his lower lip trembling and his hands shaking slightly. "I'm sorry…."

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just… we can't. You're married."

He looked at her dumbly for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to get the oxygen flowing back to his brain. "I'm not," he said after a minute.

"What?" She asked, gazing at him as if he had four heads.

"I'm not married," he repeated. "We got divorced last year."

She sucked in a breath, covering her mouth with her hands in disbelief as she tried to understand. "You… you just gave up? On your family?" She whispered.

"No!" He shook his head vehemently. "I didn't give up on anything," he urged. "We just…. found another way."

She nodded slowly, gazing at his bruised lips with furrowed eyebrows, her hand pressing against her throat where his mouth had been just moments before. "I- I – c-can't…" she stammered, her breath coming out in fast gasps and for a second he wondered if she was panicking.

"It's okay," he murmured soothingly, reaching out to grasp her arm.

She took a step back, moving out of his grip and circling out of his space. "I'm sorry," she whispered as her tears finally started to spill. "I can't do this right now."


	6. Chapter 6

She dropped to her knees in the grass, placed a kiss on her fingertips and reached out, touching the smooth headstone with a steady hand.

A single tear fell into the dirt beneath her and she stared at the name on the grave until she could no longer read it, her salty stinging vision blurring the letters until they didn't make sense anymore, although she knew what it read.

Anthony Edward Stark.

"I'm truly sorry," she whispered out loud on a shaky breath.

"I thought I might find you here," a deep voice rasped behind her and she whirled around, jumping up to a standing position and automatically reaching for a gun that wasn't there as she stood, heart hammering in her throat.

The figure raised his hands in apologetic surrender, his kind wrinkled eyes crinkled into a warm smile and she breathed deeply as she settled down, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

He waited for her to make the first move and she gradually stepped closer, staring at him as if trying to comprehend.

"I know, I know," he said. "It took some getting used to for me to look in a mirror."

She raised a tentative hand to his face. "It's really you," she said in wonder.

He smiled, opening his arms to her. "I'm not that fragile, you know. You can give an old friend a hug."

She grinned, throwing her arms around him. "Steve," she murmured as she embraced him.

"Natasha," he greeted back, pressing a soft kiss into her hair. "How are you?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Let me guess. You came back into a world you barely recognize and everyone you knew has changed more than you thought possible."

She nodded. "I guess if anyone would understand, it would be you."

He shrugged. "I didn't actually die and come back to life."

She bit her lip, taking in his words and trying to make sense of the stranger in front of her and reconcile him in her brain as her dear friend and leader.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Want me to take you out for lunch?"

"It's a nice day. Let's go for a walk first," he suggested, offering her his arm.

She slipped her arm easily through his, hoping she wasn't holding on tight enough to break him.

"I just told you, I'm not that fragile," he teased gently as if he could read her thoughts. "I'm still me."

She relaxed visibly after that, although she did have to remind herself to walk slowly at first for his sake as she led him through the park, but after awhile they found an easy, cordial pace.

"Did he know we won?" She asked quietly after awhile.

He nodded. "He knew. And the whole world knew what he did."

"How are Pepper and Morgan?"

"They're doing well. The others check in with them frequently. Rhodey makes a fun uncle."

Her mouth twitched into a smile.

"I'm sure they'd love to see you too, when you're ready," he said. He patted her hand that was still holding his. "How are you, really?"

She shrugged. "I remember everything. Everything that happened with Clint, on that planet. Vormir. I remember dying so he could get the stone. And then…. I was back." She looked at him. "Was it like that for you?"

"Yeah. One minute I was driving an aircraft into the water to prevent the world from blowing up. And the next…. I was here. And it was seventy years later." He winked. "In one version of how it happened, anyway."

She smiled. "They told me what you did, after you put the stones back. So Captain America finally did something selfish for a change."

He frowned. "Is that what you think?"

"You lived the life you always should've had," she said seriously. "You've more than earned it, Steve. And besides, you deserve it."

"But you don't?"

She stopped walking, her mouth set in a line. "I- I don't…"

"Is that it, Nat? You don't think you deserve to have what you want? Because I promise you, you do."

She smiled wryly. "What is it that you think I want, Steve?"

He grimaced slightly as he turned to face her, placing a thumb on her collar bone, over the tiny silver arrow charm that hung from a chain around her neck.

She regarded him with a surprised expression, her mouth halfway open.

"Did you really think it was some big secret, all these years?"

She wordlessly touched the charm, lost in her thoughts for a moment.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret," he said, leaning close to her. "I think he feels the same way."

She shook her head.

"You died so that the world could move on together." He jerked a thumb behind him. "He died so that we could win that very fight. And now, after fighting for everyone else, you're here, somehow. Don't you think it's about time you fought for what you want?"

"It's getting colder out," she said, patting him gently on the shoulder. "Let's get you back home."

His brows furrowed. "We came pretty far. I don't think I can walk all the way back." He coughed and she bent forward to support him.

"I'll just get a car," she murmured, pulling out her phone. "What's your address?"

"I'm in the same apartment you've been to," he wheezed.

She studied him for a moment before punching in the address.

"What? Not everything can change. Some things have to stay the same."

She grinned. "You've aged about sixty-five years in the blink of an eye, and suddenly that makes you wise?"


	7. Chapter 7

When Natasha came back to the tower later that evening, she was surprised to see it was eerily quiet. She sighed, tossing her keys into her purse and tossing her purse onto the sofa in the common room.

"Hey," a soft voice said from the small kitchenette.

She whirled around, her eyes wide as she searched the features of the tall, thin woman in front of her.

"Hope Van Dyne," she said gently. "The Wasp."

Natasha nodded. "Right, I remember. How are you?"

The other woman smiled a friendly smile. "I'm okay. I came to see you, actually. Wanted to bring you some tea."

She eagerly returned the smile as she sat down, gesturing for her companion to do the same.

"It's chamomile. I wasn't sure what you like…."

Natasha shook her head, accepting the cup. "It's fine." She thought for a moment. "Got anything stronger to put in there?"

Hope laughed. "I guess you've had a day."

"I just got back from taking a walk with Steve."

"Oh," Hope said quietly, her eyes darting in Natasha's direction with a small flicker of pity.

"Where is everyone?" Natasha asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"They all come and go," she answered with a wave of her hand. "Who knows?"

She took a sip of her tea. "Where's Clint?" she asked nonchalantly.

"He went to go pick up his kids. The oldest one had a soccer tournament, or something," Hope said, still studying her carefully.

Natasha sighed, setting her tea cup down on the small coffee table. "How does this work?" she asked, so low that Hope wasn't sure if she'd realized she'd said it out loud.

"I don't know," she said gently. "It just does. If you want it to."

She reached for her cup again, raising it to her lips to avoid looking the other woman in the eye. She was grateful when Hope kept up some idle chatter as they drank, suddenly eager for the small talk.

Just then, the door to the common area burst open and in bounded a loud group of kids.

"One at a time!" she heard his voice call from the hallway as he came in after them. "Nat," he said, surprise taking over the expression on his face as he saw them sitting there.

The kids froze in their tracks as they turned their gazes to her.

"Well, go on," Clint said with a smile as he nudged his youngest. "Go say hello to your Aunt."

Lila was the first one to run over to her and embrace her, followed by Cooper and then Nate's happy squeal of "Auntie Nat!" and suddenly she was locked in a group hug, with three pairs of hands eagerly touching her face.

"H-hi," she nearly choked as Nate crawled into her lap and Cooper and Lila embraced her from either side.

"We missed you. So much," Cooper told her.

"We're glad you're back," Nathaniel said, planting a wet kiss on her already wet cheek.

"Alright, that's enough," Clint said. "You guys better go on and get cleaned up. Your mom's coming in an hour to pick you up."

"He was never going to be okay with you gone," Lila whispered confidently, squeezing her shoulder as she breezed past and followed her brothers up the stairs.

Clint turned his head back to look at her once he made sure they were really headed to his room on the floor above theirs. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," Natasha managed. She looked at Hope, the other woman nodding encouragingly.

"Um… can we talk?" She asked.

"I've got a better idea," He said with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're right," she said with a satisfied smile as she pinned him to the floor of the gym in the basement of the tower. "This is so much better."

He grunted loudly. "I'd say don't hold back, but I don't think you are."

"But you are," she pointed out.

"Not anymore," he warned as he finally managed to get out from under her.

She ducked as he swung at her, moving gracefully out of his range before leaping forward and sweeping her leg into his shin, but he recovered quickly, easily blocking her next move and retaliating with his foot almost to her chin, a familiar dance routine from long ago.

She must have been distracted, because he got a hold on her from behind and she elbowed him in the gut, a cheap shot, but it bought her some time before his next attack.

"Give up?" He asked, holding her wrists above her head as knocked her into the mat.

"Nope," she answered cheerfully as she once again got the upper hand.

It was easy to fall back into this, anticipating his next move just as readily as he anticipated hers, and the banter was just as quick as the hand to hand as they each traded the advantage.

She was sweating thoroughly as she leaned over him with her knee in his chest and he was nearly gasping for air.

"I give," he said breathlessly, holding his hands up in surrender. "You win again."

She smiled as she stood, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Now can we talk?" He asked once they were both steady.

She nodded. "I just want to shower first."

"Yeah. I should do that too. Right after I send the kids off."

"Right."

"Yours or mine?" He asked, studying her carefully.

"I'll come to you."

"Alright." He threw a towel at her. "See ya in a bit."


End file.
